


And This Is Why You Shouldn't Finish The Whole Bar On Your Own

by pistashanut



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Alcohol, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Your co-actor is Tom Hiddleston. One time you and the rest of the cast went out partying. You had one too many drinks, making you drunk AF. You saw your co-actor TH and you flung yourself at him then you blacked out.Things happened when you blacked out then you resorted to avoiding Tom the next day on set.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston (Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial)/You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	And This Is Why You Shouldn't Finish The Whole Bar On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am bad at making summaries so I suggest you read on. :)

_Drinks @ 8! Meet you at the club!_

You received the text from one of your co-actors while you were having a bowl of ramen. You were sitting in the corner of a small Korean restaurant having a quiet dinner time for yourself. You checked your watch and you have less than an hour to finish your meal. Good thing the club they were planning to meet up is just around the corner.

Your phone dinged again. You peeked over the steam. It’s from Jess, your other co-actor and your newly-acclaimed best friend since you two started working on the film.

_You better get your ass in the club tonight. Everyone’s coming, including Tom._

You stopped slurping your noodles as you rolled your eyes. She knew you liked Tom Hiddleston, who, apparently, is also in your film. Well, she _accidentally_ found out you liked Tom because of that one time she caught you sketching him in the dressing room you two shared. You tried making excuses but admitted it in the end. No point in denying when you’re caught red-handed.

You picked up your phone and replied: _Still having dinner. Be there late. Maybe._

The three dots appeared then a message: _Just be there. It’ll be fun!_

You replied with a thumbs-up emoji and continue to savor your favorite ramen.

* * *

The club was starting to get packed when you arrived. Fair enough, it was the beginning of a long weekend as locals take the opportunity to delve into the night. You craned your neck over the crowd and the first person you spotted was the 6-foot man named Tom Hiddleston. _Of course, ‘cause he’s tall._ You thought as you made your way to your group.

You slowly walked through the crowd when you’re almost there since you wanted Jess to be the first person you encounter. When you spotted her, you snaked beside her and grabbed her arm.

“Hey!” She turned to you and gave you a hug. Everyone else noticed and they greeted you.

You heard Tom call your name. “There you are! We’ve been waiting for you!” He approached and gave you a hug. You hugged him back and saw Jess biting her lip, trying not to show her giddiness. You just smirked at her as you controlled your own whirlwind of emotions as your senses filled with Tom’s scent. He released you from his embrace and held you by your arms. “You were late. Where have you been?”

“Better late than never, am I right?” You moved your hands as if presenting yourself. “I had Korean ramen for dinner,” you tell him.

“You’re often there.” You tilted your head. _He knows?_ “You should introduce that place for me. I heard it’s your favorite.”

“Didn’t occur to me that you’ll be into Asian cuisine.”

The music in the bar started to rise. He leaned closer, close enough that his warm breath danced on your neck. “I have quite an adventurous taste,” he purred as he laced his arm on your hip. You froze upon contact and it heightened your senses even though you haven’t drunk anything yet. Tom’s distinct scent and silvery voice were enough to give you that high.

Your moment was interrupted when Jess passed a glass of whiskey to you. You broke from your trance and accepted the glass. “Next time!” You raise your glass to him. He beamed and clinked it with his own.

You sat next to Jess. “What the hell, Jess? I was having the time of my life there!” You hissed at her.

Her eyes widened. “Oh god. I am so sorry.”

You drained your first glass of the night. “You’re a bad wingman. You owe me one.”

“One night with -”

“Okay, shut it. Don’t think it’s gonna happen.” You caught a glimpse of Tom, who was animatedly talking to the rest of the crew.

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t feel so down. The night is still young, my friend.” She raised her own glass to her lips and she threw her arm over your shoulders. “Shake that negativity off your back, girl!”

“You owe me one drink for that.”

“Or a whole bottle.” She leaned over the counter and asked for two glasses of vodka. “Here you go. A little liquid courage might make things easier.” She winked.

Both of you settled by the bar, but your eyes were still fixed on Tom. Ever since you never thought of the possibility of having a relationship with him. Sure, you liked him since you first saw him in his early movies but now that you’re as famous as him and working with him in a film, you don’t know if the possibility is still there.

You shared your thoughts with Jess when you talked about it one time. “Then this is the opportunity for both of you to know each other, for him to know you better,” she told you.

“Is he interested to know me? Am I even that interesting enough for a man like him?” You insisted. “I even have a feeling I already presented myself as uncool the moment I entered the room during our first script reading.”

“I don’t think you’re uncool. You’re unapologetically yourself and that’s what makes you amazing.”

Your lips twitched upwards. “Thanks. I appreciate that but I still can’t stop thinking what Tom thinks of me.”

“Hello? Earth to Lieutenant Vera Everson?” That was your character’s name in the film. You jumped from your trip down memory lane to find Tom standing in front of you with a cheeky grin on his stupid, handsome face.

“Yes, Commander Enzo Quade?” You summoned your character in an instant, saying that line in a stoic manner. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Um,” he suppressed a laugh, trying not to break character. “Yes, actually I do have something for you to do.” You bit your lip in anticipation, your cheeks slowly swelling. He straightened up, all commander-like, and said “I would like you to dance with me.”

You almost spat your drink. Bad timing to drink. “Oh god, Tom. You oughta know I’m a lousy noodle on the dancefloor.”

He chortled but recovered from it quickly. “Then let’s be lousy noodles together!” He offered you his hand. On the corner of your eye, you saw Jess nodding from a distance. You giggled and you took his hand.

For the rest of the night, either you were dancing with Tom or dancing with the whole crew. Tom never let you give up dancing. All night he was on the dance floor. All night everyone was handing you drinks and you obliged. When it was time to go home, most of you were already drunk, including yourself.

You were sitting by the bar cracking jokes with another co-actor when Jess, who was half-drunk, came up to you and grabbed your arm. "Hey, ladybug. Time to go home."

" _Country roaaaads! Take me hoooome!_ " You started singing.

Jess laughed. "Wow, you sure are drunk. I bet tomorrow you'll ring me up and whine and promise yourself not to ever drink again." She was having difficulty carrying you. Wearing heels and managing yourself and a drunk friend was no easy feat.

Tom saw the state you both are in. "Here, Jess. Let me take over." He said as he approached.

You rolled your head forward and you lit up when you saw him. "Toooom!" You skipped from Jess like you saw a puppy. Or remember that scene where Diana Prince (or Wonder Woman) saw a baby in the streets of London? That was you but upon seeing Tom.

You heard him cheerfully call your name and he opened his arms. You flung yourself to him and everything went black.

* * *

You woke up with a raging war inside your head. Jess was right. You'll wake up having the greatest hangover of your life and you'll ring her up and whine and say that'll be the last time you'll binge drink.

You forced yourself out of bed to hydrate yourself and run a bath. You passed by the mirror and yelped. _Boy do I look hideous_ , you thought, noticing the smudged eyeliner and lipstick on your face. _Note to self: buy a new setting spray. That one where women claimed their makeup didn't disappear even after a car accident._

As you waited for your tub to fill up, you checked your phone and plugged it in when you realized the battery died. After about 2 minutes, your phone turned on and started to ding. You gazed at the lock screen as various notifications flooded in.

A series of notifications mortified you. They were from Jess.

_GIRL. DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO?_

_YOUR DRUNK ASS FLUNG YOURSELF TO TOM_

_YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS!_

_not that I'm mad but_

_YOU LITERALLY SNOGGED THE MAN!_

You dropped the phone in horror.

* * *

Monday came and you made sure you were the first person to arrive on set. You checked every corner of the area for people and you basically ran to your dressing room. After Jess's texts yesterday, you dreaded this day, for today's work consists of all scenes between Lieutenant Everson and Commander Quade. You wanted the Earth to swallow you whole.

You turned on the mirror lights and settled on the couch in the corner of the room. After an hour Jess entered. "Whoa! I didn't expect you'll be -" You jumped at her and covered her mouth and kicked the door closed. "Dude! Relax! What's happening?"

"Last Saturday happened," you hissed. Jess jumped around the room, laughing. "Jess, keep your voice down! I don't want anyone to know I'm already here. Not even Tom."

"Oh, come on. You two liked it!"

You raised an eyebrow. "What? Dude, I assaulted him with my lips! It was rude! He didn't consent to it!"

"Girl, he was smiling like a Cheshire cat the whole time he was kissing you!"

You placed your hands on your hips and cocked your head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss?" She placed her bag on a chair. "Wait. You don't remember?"

You shook your head. "I remember singing Country Roads and that's it. Everything went black." She covered her smile. You can feel your whole head burning and your throat dry. "What else happened?" You croaked.

Then someone knocked on the door and you heard Tom call you. "Shit!" Both of you uttered. You hid on the couch and covered yourself with a blanket. Jess nodded and opened the door. "Good morning, Tom!"

"Hi, Jess. Good morning!" He smiled and peeked inside. Jess was trying to hide his view. "Is she already in?"

"Yeah, but she's asleep."

He slouched. "Oh. Then I guess I'll see her later when the camera starts rolling."

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Well, we better start preparing now. The MUAs are in." He politely nodded and went on his way. She closed the door. "I guess you heard that."

You flipped the blanket. "Was he mad?" She shook her head. "Annoyed?" Another shake. "Irritated?"

"More like, excited?"

You sat up. "No way."

* * *

For the whole day, you tried to keep your unnecessary interactions with Tom to a minimum so whoever saw you kiss him won't think of something else. You thought in this way, you can protect both your reputations and avoid suspicions.

The important thing is, you still nailed your character and both of you did everything in one take. Which elicited a controversial comment from Jess.

"One takes, huh? That's a record. Are you that inspired?" 

You shot an annoyed look at her. "I just don't want my disruptive emotions to get in the way."

When the director called it a day, you immediately rushed to your dressing room to change so you can head back home without bumping into Tom.

But there's this thing called kismet.

You heard Tom called for you. You whipped on your heels to face him. "Hey, Tom. What's up?"

He smiled at you. "Is it okay if I walk you home?"

Your throat went dry but you still managed a gulp. "You live around my neighborhood?"

"Yep, I found out last Saturday that we live near each other."

Oh shit. You blinked and you coaxed him to walk with you. "So you dropped me home?"

"Yeah. Jess guided me to your place."

You wrung your hands as the events from last Saturday flickered in your head like a stop-motion picture. You glanced over to him and he looked like he had something to say.

"Uh, about last Saturday. I'm so sorry about…that," you whispered the last word.

"What about that?" His grip on his bag tightened a bit.

"Jess told me that I…" You turned to him and you pointed at your face then to his. He looked at you, puzzled as to what you meant. "Oh, never mind. I think you forgot about it. I'm sorry I'm being foolish." You started walking. 

"Oh, you meant the kiss?" 

You stopped walking and faced him. "You remember? Because honestly, I blacked out after I stood up from that stool."

His eyes dropped. "Oh. I actually wished you remember," he said in a sad tone.

_Huh?_

You felt a cold sensation rush through you. It was summer, you were wearing a light shirt, but you were freezing.

"Can I tell you something?" He inched closer to you and placed a hand on your chin to make you look straight at him. "I actually like kissing you." A mischievous smirk played on his lips.

Your insides started to melt at the way he said it. Your breath uncontrollably hitched as you felt a pulse begin in the middle of your legs.

You ran your tongue on your lips and you noticed him take a deep breath. "Tom," you sighed, "are you saying…"

"Yes, I like you." The way he said your name after felt like a brush of someone's lips on your neck, but in your head, it was his lips brushing on it. "And I love the way you kissed me that night." He caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What…" You were caught off-guard. After all the years of secretly admiring Tom Hiddleston, the day came when he is now at your mercy and telling you first that he likes you. "Tom, I…" You couldn't find the right words to say.

He proceeded to put his lips on yours. You closed your eyes and concentrated feeling his soft, tender lips on yours. His hand cupped your face as he traced your lips with his tongue.

You had him gasping when your tongue grazed his. As if it was an invitation, he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands on your arms and guided them up to his shoulders. You clasped them behind his neck as he wrapped his around your hips.

You took a step further and gently nipped his lower lip. He pulled back but didn't release his grip on you.

"Eager little thing, are you?" The tip of his nose brushed lightly on your face.

"I'm sorry -"

He cut you with another peck on the lips. "It's okay. As I said, I love you and your kisses. I just didn't expect you'll bite me." He chuckled.

You slyly smirked. "You're not the only one who's itching for a kiss."

He softly laughed and kissed you again. "As much as I can't get enough of you, maybe we should take this somewhere appropriate?" He released his arms from your hips and you started walking.

" _¿Mi casa o tú casa?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my inspiration for this story was that one time I drunk kissed a guy before he became my boyfriend. But that was a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> Follow me on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken!


End file.
